


santa tell me

by stefansgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Bokuroo, Christmas Fluff, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, everyone else is an elf, mall santa Iwaizumi, reindeer mattsun and makki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefansgirl/pseuds/stefansgirl
Summary: His nephew pulls a face. “Since when did you care about Christmas?”“Since I found all the answers to my happiness dressed in a Santa suit.” Oikawa sighs dreamily.or the one where Iwaizumi is a mall Santa and Oikawa wants to be his Mrs. Clause
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	santa tell me

**Author's Note:**

> the seijoh christmas fic that no one asked for

It starts, as most things during the holidays do, with a trip to the mall. 

Oikawa is just about done with his Christmas shopping, and even though this year he promised himself he wouldn’t wait until the last minute, here he is two days before Christmas trudging through the crowded mall, weighed down by half a dozen shopping bags. 

“Can you just tell me what you want, Tettsun,” Oikawa sighs into his phone. “I’ve finished buying all my gifts except yours and I don’t know what to get you.” 

“It’s not really a gift if I just tell you what I want,” Kuroo laughs. “The whole point is that it’s supposed to come from your heart.” 

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “The _whole point_ is that it’s socially unacceptable to not buy the closest people in your life a gift. It has nothing to do with love.” 

“Christmas is all about love, Tooru,” Kuroo says in that all-knowing voice that makes Oikawa’s eye twitch. “Maybe if you stopped being such a grinch and opened your heart up to it, you’d be more in the spirit.” 

“What are you, Saint Nick?” Oikawa scoffs. “Stop with all that sappy bullshit and tell me what you want already.” 

“Hmm,” Kuroo pretends to think. “Well me and Bo _are_ looking to spice things up in the bedroom.”

Oikawa shudders in disgust. “Maybe I’ll buy you a ball gag so you can finally shut the fuck up.”

“Hey, you’re the one who called me.”

“Only so I could figure out what to get you, not so you could complain to me about your horrifyingly vanilla sex life.” Oikawa rolls his eyes and dodges a crying child that runs past him. 

“I can assure you, we’re anything but vanilla,” Kuroo says. “Last night he—” 

“Okay,” he cuts off. “For my own sanity, I’m gonna stop you right there. The mall is about to close soon so either you tell me what you want now or…” 

“Or what? You’ll get me nipple clamps instead of a ball gag?” He says dryly. 

When Oikawa doesn’t answer, Kuroo calls out, “Tooru? Hello?” 

But Oikawa _can’t_ answer because the sight in front of him is enough to take his breath away and render him speechless. 

“I’ll call you back when I get home, Tettsun,” Oikawa says once he’s able to form a coherent thought. 

“What about my—” 

Oikawa ends the call and hastily shoves his phone back into his pocket, only to pull it back out a second later. He scrolls through his contacts and grins once he reaches the name he’s looking for, pressing the call button and putting the phone up to his ear. 

“Take-chan,” he says brightly, once his nephew picks up. “How would you like to come visit Santa tomorrow?” 

~ 

“Don’t you think I’m a little old for this, Uncle Tooru?” 

“Nonsense, Takeru,” Oikawa says offhandedly. “You just need to get in the Christmas spirit.” 

His nephew pulls a face. “Since when did you care about Christmas?” 

“Since I found all the answers to my happiness dressed in a Santa suit.” Oikawa sighs dreamily. 

“Ew.” 

“Shush now, Takeru.” Oikawa steers him into the entrance for Winter Wonderland. “Let’s go meet Santa.”

When Oikawa walks in and sees Santa, however, his jaw drops. Because the person sitting in Santa’s chair, wearing Santa’s hat, and drinking Santa’s hot chocolate is not the beautiful man he saw yesterday. Instead, it’s the one person Oikawa was hoping to avoid this holiday season, if not for all of eternity.

“Hello, Oikawa,” a deep voice greets him, setting his cup down on a side table stacked high with wrapped presents.

“Ooh, Uncle Tooru, I didn’t know your ex boyfriend was Santa,” Takeru says excitedly. 

Oikawa glares at his nephew, then glares again when he hears muffled laughter coming from the direction of the reindeer. He ignores them and turns to Ushijima.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Oikawa hisses. 

Ushijima blinks. “I volunteer for the children’s hospital during the holidays. They’re sponsoring the Winter Wonderland setup this year and I agreed to be Santa.” 

“Of course you volunteer during the holidays, you self righteous bastard,” Oikawa scoffs. “Where’s the other Santa?” 

“Which one?” 

“The one that was here yesterday,” Oikawa says impatiently. 

“Hmm,” Ushijima thinks for a second, “I don’t know who was volunteering here yesterday.”

“He has tan skin and spiky hair. About yea tall.” Oikawa puts his hand at his shoulder.

This time, the reindeer burst out laughing and one of the elves joins in.

“If he saw you call him that short, he’d kick your ass,” Rudolph says. His name tag reads Matsukawa. 

“So you know who I’m talking about, then?” Oikawa asks, suddenly interested in the two reindeer. 

“We may have heard of him,” the other one says. His name tag reads Hanamaki. “It’s a small world here in Santa’s workshop.” 

This prompts Matsukawa and one of the elves labeled Yahaba to burst into loud laughter again. A scary looking elf with stripes on his head snorts. 

“Listen, Dasher,” Oikawa starts, narrowing his eyes. 

“I’m actually Blitzen,” he says boredly. 

“Comet, Prancer, Dancer— I don’t care which one you are,” Oikawa hisses. “Tell me where Sexy Santa is.” 

Takeru gasps. “Uncle Tooru.” 

“Don’t tell your mom I said that.” Oikawa points at a wide eyed Takeru. 

“Unfortunately, we don’t know where Iwaizumi is at the moment.” Ushijima says, directing Oikawa’s attention back to him.

“Then tell me when he’ll be here.” Oikawa snaps, his patience running thin. 

“Deep breaths, Uncle Tooru.” Takeru pats his arm consolingly. 

“I’m not allowed to give out the work schedules of other volunteers, Oikawa.” Ushijima scratches at his fake beard. 

“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa practically growls. 

“However,” Ushijima continues, unphased. “I can tell you that my shift will be over in an hour and a half, and after that someone else will be here to fill my spot.” 

“Great, thank you for your cooperation, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa says, already turning around. “I’ll be back in an hour and a half.” 

“Wait,” Ushijima calls out. “Aren’t you going to sit on my lap before you leave?” 

Oikawa flips him off. 

This time, the reindeer fall against each other hollering, and every single one of the elves bursts into laughter. Even the scary looking one lets out a snicker. 

“Let’s go, Takeru.” Oikawa grabs his hand, leading him towards the exit. “I don’t want to spend any more time in this frozen farmland.” 

“C’mon don’t be a grinch, Uncle Tooru,” Takeru says. “I thought you were finally getting in the Christmas spirit.” 

“Stupid Ushiwaka, always ruining my happiness,” Oikawa grumbles, kicking at the fake snow on their way out. “I hate Christmas.” 

~

As promised, Oikawa is back at the Winter Wonderland exactly an hour and a half later. This time when he peers in, Sexy Santa is sitting on the chair with a crying child on his lap and Ushijima is nowhere to be found. 

Finally, equilibrium has been reached and the world is as it should be. 

“How do I look, Takeru?” Oikawa asks, using one of the giant ornaments as a mirror to fix his hair. 

“You look the same as always, Uncle Tooru,” Takeru says, licking at the ice cream cone that Oikawa bought him during their wait. “Now can we please go see Sexy Santa?” 

“Takeru,” Oikawa scolds. “Don’t call him that. Especially not to his face.” 

“Will do.” Takeru salutes. “Now let’s go.” 

He grabs Oikawa’s hand and drags him back into the Winter Wonderland. When the reindeer see him, they each raise a brow. 

“Back for round two?” Hanamaki smirks.

“Zip it, Vixen.” Oikawa glares. He turns to Takeru, “Go say hi to Santa.” 

“Hey, little man.” Iwaizumi opens up his arms as Takeru approaches. Takeru giggles and takes a seat in his lap.

“Have you been naughty or nice this year?” 

Takeru’s answer fades away as the reindeer come up to him. 

“What are your intentions with our Santa Clause?” Matsukawa asks, rolling up his sleeves.

Oikawa considers him for a moment. “You’d be a lot more intimidating if it weren’t for that ridiculous nose you have on.” 

“Really?” He asks. “I thought it added to the charm.” 

“Nah, dude,” Hanamaki says. “It does look kinda ridiculous.” 

“You’re just jealous because _I’m_ the brightest reindeer and you’re just some extra.” 

“Hey,” Hanamaki says in mock offense. “Comet’s not an extra.” 

“I thought you were Blitzen,” Oikawa says. 

Hanamaki thinks for a moment then shrugs. “Same shit.” 

Their conversation is cut off by the scary elf Kyoutani walking up to them. 

“What are your intentions with Iwaizumi?” He asks in a growl. 

“I thought we already went over this.” Oikawa rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, except he’s being serious this time,” Hanamaki stage whispers. 

Oikawa takes another look at Kyoutani then widens his eyes. “Holy shit, you are serious. What are you, his guard dog?” 

Kyoutani lets out a noise that has Oikawa jumping back a foot. 

“Did he just _bark_ at me?” Oikawa squawks. 

Matsukuwa pats Oikawa on the shoulder. “There’s nothing to fear. He’s just...passionate.” 

He turns to Kyoutani. “It’s okay, we got it here. Go make some more ornaments with the rest of the elves.”

Kyoutani glares at Oikawa one last time then goes back to where he was sitting next to Yahaba. 

Oikawa watches him go. “Passionate is an understatement.” 

Before either of them could answer, Takeru comes running up to him with a wide smile. 

“All done?” Oikawa asks. 

Takeru nods. “Look, Santa gave me a candy cane.”

“Very nice, Take-chan.” Oikawa ruffles his short hair. “Are you ready to go now?” 

“Didn’t you wanna sit on Sexy Santa’s lap, too, Uncle Tooru?” Takeru asks with an evil glint in his eyes. 

At this, Oikawa’s face heats up and half of Santa’s workshop collapses into laughter. Iwaizumi smiles, smug. 

Oikawa feels his heart stop. “Takeru, did you tell Santa about my crush on him?” He asks, and he’s aware of the fact that his voice has risen five octaves. Beside him, Matsukawa and Hanamaki continue to laugh. 

“Come on, Uncle Tooru please go talk to him,” Takeru pouts. “He’s really nice and maybe he can even help restore your faith in Christmas.” 

“I’m not sitting in his lap, Takeru.” Oikawa scoffs. “I’m a grown man. Now come on, let’s go.” 

“You dragged me all the way over here just because you found Santa attractive,” Takeru says, rolling his eyes. “Don’t tell me you seriously wanna leave without making a move on him.” 

“Takeru,” Oikawa gasps as they all start laughing again. “You little devil.” 

“I learned from the best, Uncle Tooru,” he says with a wink. 

“Aw, come on, don’t destroy a little boy’s Christmas wish,” Matsukawa says, smiling evilly. “Go sit on Santa’s lap.” 

And Oikawa must be an idiot because now he’s actually considering it. He looks to Iwaizumi to see his reaction, and to his surprise, Iwaizumi beckons him over. 

Oikawa approaches the seat with caution and stops once he’s a foot away from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi pats his lap, giving Oikawa all the courage he needs. He sits on the very edge of Iwaizumi’s knee, keeping most of his weight on his feet which rest on the floor. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Oikawa Tooru,” he says, then covers his face with his hands. “There’s no way this is actually happening.” 

“Well, Oikawa, it seems you’ve been very naughty this year.” 

Oikawa uncovers his face to see Iwaizumi with a shit eating grin plastered on his. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Oikawa narrows his eyes.

“I’m surrounded by crying children all day, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, dropping the act. “Sue me for finding this entertaining.” 

“Is that all I am to you?” Oikawa raises a brow. “Just a source of entertainment?” 

“Well, it doesn’t hurt that you’re extremely attractive.” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa doesn’t remember when he got so close but he’s definitely not complaining. 

Oikawa looks around to see if anyone heard Iwaizumi but they all seem to be wrapped up in their own conversations. Takeru has been pulled into the elves’ circle and along the way, he’d somehow acquired Matsukawa’s Rudolph nose and Watari’s elf hat. 

“You know, we’re gonna have a Christmas party at the hospital tonight,” Iwaizumi says, dangerously close to his ear. “You should come.” 

Oikawa gulps. 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Think about this,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa doesn’t know if the brush of fingers he feels trail down his arm is real or just a figment of his imagination. “You won’t need to drag your nephew along with you as an excuse to sit on my lap.” 

And honestly, Oikawa does find it all kind of sexy, and even though he knows he should be going along with it, he’s never been one to look over specifics. “What, are we actually doing Santa roleplay now?” Oikawa scoffs. 

“Ew, don’t be weird, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi smacks his arm. 

Oikawa gasps. “What’s with that nickname, Iwa-chan?” 

“What’s with _that_ nickname?” Iwaizumi wrinkles his nose. 

“It’s cute.” Oikawa grins. “Just like you.” 

“When did you get so bold?” Iwaizumi asks, but the blush on his cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed by Oikawa. 

“Iwa-chan,” he all but squeals. “So adorable.” 

“Shut it, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi blushes even harder and hides his face in Oikawa’s shoulder blade. “Are you coming to the Christmas party or not?” 

Oikawa doesn’t mention his bad attempt at trying to change the subject. “I’ll be there.” 

Iwaizumi smiles and wraps a loose arm around Oikawa’s waist.

“So,” Oikawa starts, “if I’m coming as your date, does that make me Mrs. Clause?” 

“Mrs. Clause is way too classy to be played by you.” Iwaizumi snorts. “You can be a lump of coal.” 

“Iwa-chan, so mean.” He whines, throwing his head back, and Oikawa severely miscalculates how much space is between his head and Iwaizumi’s shoulder, because much to his heart’s demise, that’s exactly where his head comes to rest. 

Before Oikawa can lift his head off Iwaizumi’s shoulder, the rest of Santa’s idiot crew takes notice of them. 

“Well, don’t you two make for a cozy picture,” Hanamaki coos at them. 

“Shut up, Spot.” 

“That’s not even one of Santa’s reindeer,” Yahaba points out. 

“What’s it to you, Elf?”

Kyoutani glares at him again. 

“Bark all you want but you don’t scare me anymore.” Oikawa sticks out his tongue. 

“Oi,” Iwaizumi smacks his arm again. “If you wanna be a part of our team you’re gonna have to learn to get along with my elves.” 

“Well, your elves are annoying. And rabid.” 

“So are you, Assykawa.” 

“I’m really not liking these names.” Oikawa sulks. 

“I’ll stop calling you an ass when you stop being an ass.” 

“I thought you liked me.” 

“Who told you that?” And the genuine confusion on Iwaizumi’s face makes Oikawa whine and smack his chest. 

“Shut up. If you didn’t like me then you wouldn’t let me be Mrs. Clause.” 

“ _You’re_ Mrs. Clause?” A tall elf with spiky hair named Kindaichi exclaims. 

“Don’t act so surprised.” Oikawa huffs. “I’d make a great Mrs. Clause.” 

Another elf named Kunimi squints, tilting his head. “Yeah, I'm not seeing it.” 

This makes Iwaizumi let out a loud laugh from under Oikawa, his breath hitting Oikawa’s neck and suddenly he’s all flustered again. Oikawa suddenly wishes Santa Clause had the ability to teleport so he could poof them both out of here and into his bedroom. 

He pushes all feelings of horniness away, however, because his honor is being questioned right now and he needs his Mr. Clause to defend him. 

“See how your gang of miscreants treats me?” Oikawa waves a hand at all of Santa’s helpers then turns to them with a glare. “I’m the queen of the North Pole now. It’s about time you all learned to respect me.” 

Iwaizumi laughs again but before he can answer, a mother and her child walk into the Winter Wonderland. They give Oikawa a weird look and he silently curses children because as annoying as they normally are, they become impossibly more annoying during the holidays. 

“I guess this is my cue to leave.” Oikawa sighs, but doesn’t unstick himself from Iwaizumi. 

“Come on, Assykawa,” Iwaizumi shoves at him. “Get off me so I can help actual children.” 

“I don’t think Santa’s supposed to curse.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out but gets off Iwaizumi’s lap. 

Before he can get far, though, Iwaizumi grabs onto his hand and pulls Oikawa towards him. 

“See you tonight,” he whispers into his ear, making Oikawa’s face heat up again. 

“Uh, yeah, see you,” Oikawa squeaks. 

Iwaizumi gives him another wicked grin and releases his hand, turning his attention to the child standing in front of them. 

Oikawa goes over to where Takeru is frosting a sugar cookie with Watari and grabs his hand to lead him out. Before they can get far though, Oikawa is suddenly being flanked by a reindeer on each side. 

“Come on, Mrs. Clause,” Matsukawa says. “We’ll walk you out.” 

Oikawa rolls his eyes but let’s them lead him out. When they get to the exit, they stop and face him. 

“Glad to have you in the family,” Hanamaki says and Oikawa thinks it’s the most genuine thing he’s said all day. 

“Thanks, Makki. I guess you guys aren’t so bad for reindeer.” Oikawa sniffs, turning his nose up. 

“Of course we’re not,” Matsukawa says. “You still make a horrible Mrs. Clause, though.” 

“Mrs. Clause?” Takeru furrows a brow. “Wouldn’t you be Mr. Clause.” 

“Oh, Take-chan, my sweet, innocent soul,” Oikawa ruffles his hair. “You have yet to be exposed to the true horrors of our heteronormative society.” 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both let out loud laughs at that, but Takeru’s brow just furrows even deeper. 

“Well, we’ve got reindeer business to attend to,” Matsukawa says. “See you later, Oikawa.” 

“Bye, Mattsun. Bye, Makki,” Oikawa calls out as they turn back into the Winter Wonderland. 

Oikawa watches them go, then turns around, too, a smile on his face. 

“You seem happy, Uncle Tooru,” Takeru says as they walk out of the mall. 

“I’ve come to the realization that Christmas might not be so bad after all.” 

~ 

Bokuto reaches for another cookie and for the fifth time tonight, Oikawa smacks his hand away. 

“Stop it, Bokkun. Those are for the party.” 

“Aw, come on,” Bokuto whines. “Just let me have one.” 

“You’ve already had three.” Oikawa glares. “How do you expect me to impress Iwa-chan with my baking if the plate of cookies is empty before we even get there.” 

“Didn’t you buy that cookie dough premade from the grocery store?” Kuroo raises a brow. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” 

“It’s not good to start a relationship with lies, Tooru.” Bokuto says all wide eyed and serious. Kuroo cackles at that. 

“It’s not lying.” Oikawa rolls his eyes. “It’s just withholding the truth.” 

“Well he also won’t know how many cookies you started off with,” Bokuto says, “which is why you should let me have one more.” 

Oikawa nods thoughtfully. “Very compelling argument, Bokkun.” 

“So I can have another cookie?” Bokuto asks hopefully, already reaching for it. 

“No.” Oikawa smacks his hand away. 

“I thought Christmas was all about giving,” Bokuto says. “Maybe that’s why you’re still single.” 

“Ouch, Bo,” Kuroo clutches at his chest. “No need to be so harsh.” 

“It doesn't matter what you say, Bokkun, because I’m not gonna be single.” Oikawa crosses his arms. “Iwa-chan already said he wants to date me.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what he said.” 

“Well he said I’m his Mrs. Clause which means we’re married which is even better than dating so take that.” Oikawa sticks out his tongue. 

Bokuto sticks his own out in response.

Kuroo rolls his eyes and flicks them both on the head. “Come on, idiots. Let’s go.” 

Luckily for Oikawa, Kuroo, a doctor at the children’s hospital, and Bokuto, his plus one, were also going to the Christmas party, so Oikawa didn’t have to worry about going alone. As excited as he was to see Iwaizumi, however, he couldn’t deny that nerves were creeping up on him. 

“What if he doesn’t wanna see me?” Oikawa asks when they’re right outside the hospital. “Or what if when I show up he pretends like he doesn’t know me?” 

“He wouldn’t invite you if he didn’t wanna see you,” Bokuto reassures. 

“Yeah, but what if he invited me just to be nice?” Oikawa whines. “It doesn’t mean he actually wants me there.” 

“Does he seem like the type of person to do something like that?” Kuroo asks. 

“Well, no.” Oikawa admits, looking down. 

“Then stop worrying yourself,” Kuroo says, pushing him through the doors. “Have some faith in him. Iwaizumi’s a really nice guy.” 

“I’m still not over the fact that you’ve known him for so long and didn’t introduce me to him.” Oikawa glares. “How many times have I asked you to set me up with someone you knew and you said you didn’t know anyone that was single?” 

“It’s not like I really know him. I’ve just seen him a couple times when he’s volunteering,” Kuroo shrugs. “And besides, I didn’t know he swung that way.” 

When Oikawa doesn’t say anything, Kuroo and Bokuto share a look. 

“Don’t worry, Tooru.” Bokuto places a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he really likes you.” 

“Well, I guess we’re about to find out,” Oikawa says when they reach the floor that the party is being held at. 

They can already hear soft Christmas music playing and loud voices coming from behind the doors. Oikawa takes a deep breath, clutches his plate of cookies to his chest, and pulls open the door. 

The room is decorated with laurels and string lights and there’s a big Christmas tree in one corner and it’s all sickeningly sweet and festive enough to make Oikawa shudder. 

He scans the room and sees Ushijima making conversation with a redhead in scrubs, Matsukawa and Hanamaki standing at the food table, and Kyoutani sitting next to Yahaba on the chairs along the wall, a Santa hat pulled onto his head as he watches the room with a scowl. 

The one person he does not see, however, is Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa sighs. “He’s not here.” 

“We just got here, Tooru,” Kuroo says. “Give it a couple minutes.” 

“Yeah.” Bokuto agrees. “He’s probably just running late.” 

Oikawa nods and holds up the plate of cookies. “I’m gonna bring these over to the food table.” 

When he approaches, Matsukawa and Hanamaki both give him searching looks. 

“What’s with the long face?” Matsukawa asks, grabbing a cookie from the plate. 

Oikawa can’t even hide the whine from his voice when he asks. “How come he’s not here?” 

Hanamaki shrugs. “I don’t know. He said he’d be here.” 

“Do you think I scared him away?” 

“Why would you think that?” Matsukawa asks, and he sounds genuinely curious. 

“Well, I _was_ pretty forward.” Oikawa sighs. “I sat in his lap within the first ten seconds of meeting him.” 

Hanamaki looks at a spot behind Oikawa’s shoulder then winks. “I don’t think you have to worry about that,” he says before him and Matsukawa turn to leave. 

“What, why—” 

Oikawa’s sentence cuts off as he’s engulfed by a sudden darkness, and he yelps before realizing that someone has covered his eyes with their hands. 

“Tettsun, get off me,” he says, but when he turns around, it’s not Kuroo he comes face to face with. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says, and no matter how hard he tries, he can’t keep the pure joy out of his voice. 

“I heard you were looking for me.” Iwaizumi says, trying to fight off a smile of his own. 

“Well, I _am_ your plus one.” Oikawa huffs. “It was rude of you to leave me here alone.”

“What if I told you there was a reason for it?” Iwaizumi raises a brow, and it’s now that Oikawa notices he’s holding something behind his back. 

“What is that?” Oikawa asks. 

“Come see for yourself,” Iwaizumi says. 

He leads Oikawa over to a doorway away from the crowd, finally bringing his arm out and revealing a gift bag. 

Oikawa gasps when he sees it. “Iwa-chan, you got me a gift?” 

Iwaizumi just holds the bag out to Oikawa. 

“Oh, Iwa-chan, why didn’t you tell me you were gonna get me something?” Oikawa pouts. “Then I could’ve got you a present on my way here.” 

“It’s not a big deal.” Iwaizumi sniffs, his face heating up. “Come on, open it.”

Oikawa grabs the bag and peers inside to see a piece of red fabric with white frills on it. His heart almost bursts when he realizes what it is. 

“Iwa-chan, is this…” 

“Mrs. Clause’s bonnet,” Iwaizumi finishes, unable to keep the blush off his cheeks. “So you can officially be a part of our team.” 

“Oh, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa puts the bonnet back into the bag and steps forward to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi. “Thank you,” he whispers into his ear. 

“You’re welcome,” Iwaizumi says, snaking his arms around Oikawa’s waist. “I know it’s dumb—” 

“I love it.” And then he places a soft kiss on Iwaizumi’s heated cheek. 

Iwaizumi draws back. “Look,” he whispers, pointing up. 

Oikawa looks up only to see that they’re standing under a mistletoe. He groans. “You’re so corny, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi shrugs, trying but failing to keep the smile off his face. “If we’re standing under the mistletoe that means we have to kiss.” At Oikawa’s look of disbelief, he raises his hands in defense. “Hey, I don’t make the rules.”

“You seriously want our first kiss to be under mistletoe?” Oikawa raises a brow. 

“Well, seeing as how I was wearing a Santa costume on our first date, I’d say it’s only fitting.” A thought seems to cross his mind. “Speaking of, I never got to ask you what you wanted for Christmas.” 

Oikawa lifts his arms up to rest his hands on either side of Iwaizumi’s face. “You really don’t know?”

“I could take a few guesses.” Iwaizumi circles his arms around Oikawa’s waist again, pulling him closer so that their bodies are pressed against each other. “Just ask and you shall receive.” 

“I want you,” he whispers. 

“Well, since you’ve been such a nice boy this year, how could Santa deny you?” Iwaizumi says with that shit eating grin again and Oikawa barely has the time to roll his eyes before Iwaizumi is pressing their lips together. 

Oikawa doesn’t feel sparks or butterflies or any other sensation that he thought he would in all the different scenarios when he imagined kissing Iwaizumi.

Instead, it feels like coming home. Like his lips were made to be on Iwaizumi’s and finally, _finally_ , they’ve found their way home. 

It’s soft and warm and beautiful and Oikawa realizes this is what Christmas is about. This is how it’s supposed to feel. 

He almost laughs out loud at the silly thought, but decides there’s much better things he could be doing with his mouth. Namely: kissing Iwaizumi. 

So Oikawa deepens the kiss, nipping at Iwaizumi’s bottom lip and pressing his tongue into his mouth when it elicits a small gasp. He moves his arms from Iwaizumi’s face down to his chest, running his hands over every inch of it before wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. 

In return, Iwaizumi smooths his hand up and down Oikawa’s back, threading his fingers into Oikawa’s hair and carding through the soft strands. His other hand comes up to brush Oikawa’s cheek, moving in lazy strokes along his skin. 

When they break apart, Oikawa rests his forehead against Iwaizumi’s, rubbing little circles into Iwaizumi’s jaw with his thumb. Both of them are red faced and panting, and when Iwaizumi raises a brow at him, Oikawa giggles and shoves his face into Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“You’re really into this Santa roleplay, aren’t you.” Iwaizumi comments. 

This has Oikawa’s head shooting right back up. “ _Me_?” He gasps. “You’re the weirdo who gets off on this shit.” 

“Only because it’s funny to see how receptive you are to it.” Iwaizumi shoots back, and this has Oikawa blushing. 

“I’m not receptive to _Santa_ , Iwa-chan, I’m receptive to you.” Oikawa rolls his eyes. “You could literally dress up as a Disney princess and I’d still find you sexy.” 

“I guess that’s why they call me Sexy Santa.” Iwaizumi winks. 

“You’re such a loser, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa smacks his chest. 

Iwaizumi catches his hand and brings it up to his lips to press a light kiss against it. “Do you wanna get out of here?” 

“I can't believe you think I’m that easy, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasps, pulling back his hand in mock offense. “What happened to romance? And here I thought you were a gentleman.”

“Shut up, Assykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbles, the tips of his ears red. “I wasn’t trying to get in bed with you. I was gonna say you could come over and we can make hot chocolate and watch a movie or something.” 

Oikawa pretends to think for a second, but really his mind was made up as soon as Iwaizumi asked. “Only if it’s one of those cheesy Hallmark movies.” 

“You know me too well.” Iwaizumi grins, holding out a hand. “Now come on, let’s get out of here.” 

Oikawa beams and laces their fingers together and as they walk out of the room, he has the fleeting thought that for the first Christmas in his life, he has everything he could ever wish for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in my Inarizaki feels for so long that I forgot how much I missed my seijoh boys :(( this was so much fun to write and I hope it's just as fun to read! likes, comments, and shares are greatly appreciated and happy holidays to anyone who celebrates !! 
> 
> come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/atsum00s) !


End file.
